


They Didn't Know

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, F/F, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's parents didn't know a lot of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Demons" and 100quills prompt "Sleepwalk"

There were quite a few things Ginny's parents didn't know about their beloved daughter.

They knew that she had had a crush on Harry when she was younger, but they never knew that she had moved on in her third year and had been dating Luna Lovegood for two years.

They knew that she had nightmares after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, but they thought that her dreams were all nightmares; full of the demons of her horrible experience. They didn't know that Ginny spoke to Tom in her dreams, and he was just as kind and helpful as he had been while in the diary.

They knew that when she was younger she used to sleepwalk every now and then. They never knew that it was a convenient excuse to get out of trouble when she was out of bed doing something she shouldn't.

They knew that Harry and Ginny shared a close relationship, but they never even dreamed that Harry would ask Ginny to be his right hand witch when he joined forces, (and beds) with Voldemort.

In fact, it almost seems that they didn't know their daughter at all.


End file.
